The Twelfth and Last Day Of Christmas
by Ficalicious
Summary: Sookie gets a wonderful Christmas present. She gets to be the parcel wrapped up in vampire wrappings. Merry Christmas!


**The Twelfth and Last Day of Christmas**

**On the twelfth day of Christmas from two they went to three…**

**Eric/Bill/Sookie**

**My dear wonderful readers. Here is the final instalment of the Twelve Days of Christmas Series. I hope you have enjoyed it and thankyou for all of your wonderful reviews. Have a very merry and safe Christmas and New Year. I am likely going to take a few days off from writing as it is Christmas in 40 minutes here in OZ. I will be updating Of Telepath and Vampire Born, Not the Other Man and The Courage in the Scientist in the new year. Once I have finished these chapter stories I will be starting an Eric/Pam period piece. Keep an eye peeled for that one! Any suggestions for scenarios, stories, characters etc for that are more than welcome. I will take them into consideration. **

**Once again MERRY CHRISTMAS! Give me one more present and review!**

**This is the twelfth and last in a series of one shots. My Christmas present to you, dear reader. They will all be different parings etc. I am posting them separately because of this. I hope you read them all and enjoy them. They are meant to be a bit of fluff/smut for the Christmas season. If you have a pairing you would like to request, send it through with a review. Your Christmas present to me can be LOTS AND LOTS of reviews! Keep the Christmas season alive. Oh, and I don't own them. That could be Alan Ball's present to me….**

Sookie listened at the door. There were sounds coming from in there and they didn't all sound like pain. She didn't know what Eric was doing to Bill and she was worried that Bill's stubbornness had gotten him into some real trouble with the Viking.

She knocked again. There was a groan and some shuffling. Deciding that she wasn't afraid of anything that Eric could throw at her, and concern for Bill filling her, she barged into the room.

"You leave him alone Eric Northman!" She scolded as she entered. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the tableau before her. Spread out on the bed were two very sated, yet still aroused vampires. Eric was laying on his back, his legs slightly splayed, his hand resting on his chest as he leant against the headboard. He was watching her reaction keenly. Lying on his stomach, Bill's face was buried in the pillow. Sookie could see red marks on his back; obviously made by Eric's hands. There were puncture marks in his neck and his backside was welted. Sookie's voice choked in her throat.

"What's going on?" She managed, her eyes darting between the two men. She blushed furiously as she took in Eric's sizeable member, causing the Viking to smirk largely. She'd never seen him undressed before and his state of arousal was doing all sorts of things to her.

Just then Bill rolled onto his back and his eyes locked to hers. Sookie gasped as she saw the fire burning in them. Both vampire's growled in approval as the scent of her arousal washed over them. Eric smiled, his fangs glinting menacingly. It was Bill who spoke, however. He stole the words right out of Eric's mouth.

"Come here, Sookie." His voice was thick with arousal. His cock was hard and glistening against his muscular stomach. There was evidence of his release still there. This only served to make Sookie wetter. She licked her lips, her eyes wide, taking in the two of them. What should she do.

"Sookie?" Bill's voice was tantalising, calling to her. She had expected him to be chagrined, or angry that she had seen him like this. She had thought, in the seconds since entering the room, that Eric would be the one to try and convince her to join them. But the words, coming from her lover's mouth, were strong and they pulled her.

Before she knew what she was doing Sookie had walked to the bed and was standing beside it, next to Bill. He swung his legs over the side and pulled her to stand between them. He kissed her then. Passionately, hotly, sexily. His tongue duelled with hers, forcing her to forget the strangeness of the situation.

Sookie melted into the kiss. Her hands came to rest on Bill's strong chest, her nails scraping lightly over his nipples. She loved it when he kissed her like this; fighting around his fangs to deepen the kiss, the constant threat of him nicking her. It was sexy. And it turned her on.

She allowed his hands to trail over her clothes, awakening her pleasure. She pushed against him, urging him on. She felt the bed shift behind Bill and tore her eyes up to find Eric moving in behind Bill on his knees. The Viking was smiling, his fangs gleaming. Sookie swallowed hard. Her body was telling her to jump the both of them but her mind was telling her to get the hell out of there.

"Stop thinking." Eric told her gently, his face soft. Sookie didn't have time to ponder this new side of the vampire. He leant over Bill's shoulder and captured her lips. Sookie's breath caught and she allowed his tongue entrance to her mouth. His kiss was different from Bills; more forceful, deeper. But it was just as sexy.

Bill's hands pulling at her top brought her back to reality and she pulled back, shock clearly written on her face. Both men stared at her, waiting for her reaction. They were tensed, knowing that she could blast them and rescind their invitations in the next second. And how would they explain to any passer-by's their nudity?

Sookie shocked them both by pulling her top over her head; bearing herself to them. She had gone braless that night, knowing that it drove Bill crazy. And now she was glad she had. Both men stared at her, mouths agape. Bill was the first to recover and he latched onto her breast, teasing her nipple. Eric moved around Bill and he too latched onto Sookie's other breast. They suckled there, teasing and arousing Sookie until she was melting under their ministrations.

Sookie reached for Eric's cock, her hands itching to touch him. She had always wondered if he was in proportion to his large stature and she was being shown just how in proportion he was. She caressed the swollen bell of the head, teasing the slit before working the shaft in strong, firm strokes. Eric's hips eased off the mattress, encouraging her. His fangs pierced into her nipple and he grinned around the puckered bud as Sookie's breathless gasp filled the air.

Bill's hands were working Sookie's pants down and over her hips. He made quick work of them and soon she was naked. Eric pulled back, moving further onto the bed. Bill picked Sookie up and placed her on his lap, straddling him. His cock slid inside her wetness and they both moaned in ecstasy.

Bill set a steady base, sliding in and out of Sookie in long strokes. Sookie rose and fell above him, her body already quaking around his length. Bill angled his cock so that it was striking that sweet spot inside of her and his pelvic bone was rubbing against her clit.

Beside them Eric was rubbing himself intently. He watched the way Sookie's eyes rolled closed and her mouth opened in a breathy pout. She was gorgeous and he wanted her. He put his hands on either side of her waist and lifted her off Bill. Both of them groaned at the loss of contact, Bill shooting Eric an angry glare.

The Viking ignored him and lay Sookie onto the bed. He loomed above her, looking down at her heaving body. His cock was hard and aching and he wanted to bury himself in her. He leant forward, capturing her lips as he entered her. He slowly eased his cock inside, overwhelmed by her heat and suctioning wetness. Her internal muscles were already milking him and it was taking all of his control not to pound her into the mattress.

Finally he was buried to the hilt. He paused for a moment, gathering himself. He wanted to make her want him. He wanted her to crave him.

He gave a tentative thrust, feeling her contract around him. His hips found a strong rhythm. Sookie's hands gripped his shoulders and her hips met his with each thrust. They were growing in urgency. Eric wanted to change the angle of his thrusts. He wanted to be deeper. It wasn't enough.

Expertly rolling them, Eric settled Sookie atop him. She took only a moment to re-find the rhythm and she was riding him in earnest. Eric groaned, enjoying the view of her breasts bouncing tantalisingly before him. He latched on.

Bill watched Sookie as she accepted Eric into her body. He felt jealousy at watching Eric touch her. But there was something arousing about it to. And Sookie's willingness to participate was fascination.

He moved until he was behind her. His fingers delved into her wetness and he could feel her and Eric's joining. He found her clit and tweaked it. Sookie cried out and bucked against Eric. Bill kissed her shoulder. He raised his wrist and bit it. He rubbed the blood on his cock as well as spreading it across her rear entrance. His fingers sought out her puckered entrance and he felt Sookie relax against him.

Positioning his cock, Bill pushed forward slowly. Eric, sensing Bill's intrusion, paused his thrusting and held Sookie still. Bill entered her fully, withdrawing immediately and entering again. Sookie was gasping and would have collapsed if it hadn't been for Eric's hands holding her up.

"Bill," she moaned.

Bill allowed Eric to join his rhythm. They worked Sookie between them, each feeling the other's cock sliding through the thin layer of skin inside of Sookie. Sookie alternated between gasping, moaning and writhing between them.

When Bill and Eric's hands met against her clit, Sookie bucked. When they both tweaked her she shuddered. When their fangs buried in opposite sides of her neck she came.

Contracting around them, Sookie keened her release, flooding Eric's cock with her come. The Viking shuddered inside her, his own release triggering Bill's. The three of them became a tangle of limbs as they basked in the afterglow.

Finding herself wedged between the two vampires, Sookie allowed herself to be soothed and kissed. Eric pulled back to look at her in the eyes.

"Where did everyone go?" His hand was stroking her stomach, relighting the fire.

"I sent them all home. It's Christmas eve. Most of them had to get ready for tomorrow." Her voice was shaky, her breath still not back to normal yet.

"Good." Came Bill's voice, surprising Eric and Sookie. They looked at him.

"I would like to get another Christmas present in tonight." He smirked at them. Sookie felt her lips pulling back into a grin and a quick glance at Eric showed that he too was surprised by Bill's humour.

Sookie smiled as Bill moved over her. Yes, she had definitely gotten her Christmas wish. Not having to choose between the two of them.

**There it is. Final lemon in this series! Hope you've enjoyed it! Keep an eye out for all of my other stuff. Reviews will make my Christmas merry and bright! Thanks again! And have a great holiday season!**


End file.
